


If You Only Knew

by loonathetiny_12



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Monarchy, Queen - Freeform, War, bts - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, lipsoul, lipves - Freeform, nct - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonathetiny_12/pseuds/loonathetiny_12
Summary: Queen Jung is already married to the woman she adores the most, but her heart still searches for love.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This story is transferred from my Wattpad with the same username. So yes, I am not plagiarizing and this is completely my own original fic)
> 
> Hello! I'm K and this isn't the first fanfic that I will be publishing, but it's my first LOONA one! I actually created some fanfics back then, but I stopped and deactivated the account since I got too busy.
> 
> Now I'm back, and I'm pretty sure my writing skills suck now, but why not give it another try? lol:,))
> 
> This Fanfiction is mainly focused on LOONA, specifically Lipsoul. There are also cameos by some members of other groups, but I am in no position to assume their sexualities, and I am not that kind of person who believes that these member ships are "real". The plot requires extra characters, and it is difficult to come up with original characters, therefore I included other idols who I assume, most of you are already familiar with. This is basically pure FICTION and I do not want the real lives of the idols to be involved in this.

**Prologue:**

_"My lovely daughter, Jinsol. When your father and I disappear, you will be the one entrusted to rule this kingdom."_

_"Why me, mama?"_

_"It is a tradition for rulers to pass their positions to their children and relatives, as well as order them to marry other princes or princesses. This is to keep the royal bloodlines strong. But my little one, you do not need to keep this tradition anymore when it is your reigning time."_

_"Why?"_

_"It may be good for you to marry a prince that is also from another kingdom, but unlike your father and I, most of these marriages happen just for the sake of wealth. There is no love. Me and your father wants you to be happy, Jinsol."_

_"Oh..."_

_"So promise me, even if the advisors encourage you to marry someone you do not wholeheartedly desire, do not follow. Royalty or not, please marry someone you love, and someone who is sure to love you back. Alright my dear?"_

_"Yes, mama."_

-The words of Lady Jung to her beloved eight-year old daughter, Jung Jinsol.

**CHAPTER 1**

"My dear princesses! Present yourselves here as we will be having our lunch with the Kings and Queens!" The advisor of King Jung calls the attention of the three ladies playing around in the garden.

The three princesses, Jinsol, Jungeun, and Jiwoo, run to the castle, laughing as they playfully tackle each other.

"Gosh, you girls are already in your 20's yet you have the attitudes of a bunch of messy toddlers!" One of the kingdom's most trusted maids, Joohyun, jokingly scolds them.

"We're sorry, madam. We shall take ourselves to the bathroom to clean up! Now if you excuse us...." Jinsol chuckles and lightly pats her shoulder, signalling for her to calm down.

The three head to the bathrooms, cleaning themselves and leaving at the same time to go back to the eating hall.

"It's almost been fourteen years and our friendship is still as strong as a rock!" Princess Jiwoo of the Kim Kingdom's voice echoes around the enormous hallway of the Jungs' castle.

"Won't you quiet down, Chuu! You're forgetting that we're still in the Jung's castle." Princess Jungeun, the sister of Jiwoo, berates her.

"It's okay, you guys are with me anyway! You can shout all you want, as long as it isn't midnight though." Jinsol informs the bickering siblings.

The three finally arrived at the long, refectory dining table and took their seats next to their families. King Jung the host, seated in the middle, stands up to formally greet the other royalties.

"A blessed afternoon, my fellow kings, queens, princes, princesses, and servants. Thank you for accepting the Jung Kingdom's invitation for gathering to have a wonderful lunch between the five most powerful kingdoms from the Shin Empire! We shall get into more details after our meal. For now, please fill yourselves up! Our beloved cooks and maids have prepared a variety of dishes for us to enjoy!"

Everyone present in the room gives a round of applause to the King's introduction. They all begin to dig in and eat the delicious meals.

The Shin Empire has five of the strongest kingdoms to exist. They are known to be good maintainers of peace, for they avoid starting war as much as they can, and fight bravely when one occurs. Each kingdom has one well-known and respected savior, since word has spread that three years ago, these five have contributed a lot to protect the Shin Empire from the ruthless attack of the German invaders;

The Has' - General Ha Sooyoung, the best swordswoman who risked her own life to save the area, slashing most of the enemies which significantly helped the Shin empire.

The Kims' - Kim Taehyung, the prince who ordered his warriors to guard the outskirts of the empire.

The Kangs' - Jeon Heejin, the samurai master who back then had misunderstandings with emperor Shin, joined forces in attacking the invaders.

The Sons' - Lee Minhyung, the genius scientist who prepared all the explosives and poisonous materials when the invaders did not call for peace.

And most importantly,

The Jungs'- Princess Jung Jinsol, the leader who organized the whole attack plan and formation after hearing the threat of the invaders. The princess had also chosen to fight in the war field.

These brave saviors were the ones who prevented the downfall of the Shin Empire. Thanks to them, the peace has returned.

The families were still talking to each other, some were spread out looking around the castle, or taking a walk around the streets of the kingdom. Jinsol decides to go outside the castle and head out to the garden. She had asked Jiwoo to join along, but the girl was too busy catching up with her fellow friends from the other families.

Jinsol takes a deep breath, inhaling the clean air and smelling the grass of the garden. The strong wind blows her cloak backwards, revealing her leather tunic and trousers. She steps on the grass and walks, finding a good spot to lie down and stargaze.

She hears a sound. The voices of women laughing. She follows the sound and stops by a tree, peeking at the source of the sweet noise.

It was her best friend, Princess Jungeun, and one of the five respected saviors, General Ha Sooyoung, happily dancing with their feet bare on the ground. The two, holding hands, let out giggles as the green grass tickles the soles of their feet.

Jinsol was able to hide behind the tree quickly when they looked in her direction. As they turn to each other again, she also peeks again, watching the lovers have fun as they skip around.

The woman wears a grin as she watches the two. It was a smile with a hint of pain. Jinsol here is in love with no one other than Kim Jungeun. Seeing someone else make her happy sparked moments of jealousy in her, but they did not last long because she still is thankful for Sooyoung, as long as the warrior made her smile.

Jungeun never mentioned it to anyone, but Jinsol knew that the girl was in love with the warrior, and that the warrior had the same feelings for the princess. There were times when Sooyoung had asked Jinsol how Jungeun was doing whenever she visited their kingdom. Jinsol isn't that stupid to be oblivious on what's happening around her.

She decides to leave the two and walk back to her castle, meeting her father at one of the entrances.

"My princess, where have you been? Jiwoo asked for you so I requested the servants to search but it seems that you have taken a walk outside." The two share a quick hug and let go after.

"Father, are you busy? If you are not, could you spare some time to have a heartfelt conversation with me?" Jinsol asks her father with a serious expression.

"Of course, Jinsol. What is it that you want to talk about? Let's go walk around the streets as you share, shall we?" The two begin to exit the gates and take a walk.

"Father...as you can see, you are getting quite old and I will soon take over your throne." Jinsol begins.

"I know that my dear, what's with the sudden worry though?"

"I am at least required to marry someone during my reign and have a child, am I correct?"

"Yes Jinsol, and to me it seems that you have someone you already love?"

"Yes father, but that someone is a fellow...woman."

Jinsol stops in her tracks and turns to look at her father, expecting a disappointed expression from him, but he does not show any signs of anger and instead smiles proudly at Jinsol.

"Didn't your mother and I already tell you, sweetie? You should marry someone you love, we do not mind if this is seen as unusual by the citizens and others, as long as they make you happy, we will support you. Also, you do not need to keep the Jung bloodline strong. I know that our people may be surprised if you perhaps plan on adopting a child, but you still have the authority. They have no right to judge you for who you love and who you are."

Jinsol smiles at her father's statement and thanks him with a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

After her parents' death, Jinsol has been appointed as the Queen of the Jung Kingdom. She has been doing her role as a queen well and the citizens are happy with her way of ruling.

  
"Queen Jinsol! Someone is here to visit you!" Jinsol's advisor, Jihan, runs, slightly panting, towards the Queen who's sitting on her throne.

"Why are you in a hurry? You can go drink some water first, Jihan, but is this something important, and who is looking for me?" Jinsol asks.

"I am." Jungeun appears from the entrance, smiling as she walks to Jinsol. Jihan quickly leaves the two to give them privacy, but she really needed to replenish her thirst considering how exhausted she was after two laps of running back and forth from the main gates of the city to the castle.

Jinsol was surprised at Jungeun's presence, the woman who she still deeply adored. The two girls were best friends and Jungeun would casually send a letter to her when she did want to meet her.

"Oh, Jungeun, what made you travel all the way here? By the way, you've been doing a great job as the Queen of the Kim Kingdom!" Jinsol says.

"Thank you, dear Queen. I have something to talk about which is why I came here."

"Jungeun, we've been friends for almost our whole lives, you don't need to be so formal."

"The topic I will be talking about isn't. That's why I just decided to go here myself instead." Jungeun quits using her formal words as she spoke, making Jinsol laugh.

"What do you need to inform me then?" Jinsol finally questions, too curious to wait.

"As you can see, I'm the Queen of the Kim Kingdom right? My advisor, has been encouraging me to marry one of the kings or queens from the other four powerful kingdoms. Yes I am doing a great job but some of my citizens are suffering and our current wealth is not enough to support them for a whole whopping one year or two."

"So you're here because...?"

Jinsol's a smart person. Remember, she was the one who led the fight against the German invaders, but she was pretty stupid to realize where this obvious conversation was going.

Jungeun facepalmed and blushed for a bit, not because she loved Jinsol back, but she was too embarrassed to say the word itself.

"You're asking the wrong person, I am not the one to go to whenever it comes to asking about love advice, Jungie!" Jinsol stands up from her throne and waddles down the stairs towards Jungeun, still confused about what's going on.

"No you silly, I didn't come here to ask for tips!" Jungeun covers her face with her hands, turning completely red.

"Then why did you come here?"  
  
  
  
 _Complete silence_  
  
  
  
"Oh..."

"Do you finally get it now?"

Jinsol was frozen. She did not know how to feel about this. She was too overwhelmed by her realization, so she just stood there, looking at Jungeun. She snaps out of it and uses her hands to remove Jungeun's which were covering her face. She lightly holds them as they drape down in between the two.

"But that doesn't mean you love me right?" Jinsol asks her.

"Of course I don't! I mean, yes I do, but as your sister and best friend, and I'm in a relationship with Sooyoung, if you don't remember!" Jungeun lightly punches the Queen's shoulder.

"Then why don't you marry her instead?"

"My family and advisors aren't like yours, Jindori. They care so much about the Royal bloodline, and even if Sooyoung's one of the Has', I can't just marry her. Her father may be born from the second King Ha, but his mother was one of their maids, making him inherit only half of the royal blood, so Sooyoung probably only has a small amount of it."

Jinsol listens quietly. She remembers Sooyoung again, one of the sources of Jungeun's happiness.

"Also, there are four other kingdoms, why choose me?"

"Because you're the one I trust the most. Besides, my parents don't care if I won't get a child, they said that Chuu's there anyway. She'll be the queen after me."

Jinsol chokes on her own saliva and her voice cracks,

"JiWOO?! Are they seriously joking now?"

"I know right. She gushes about women everyday, even in front of our parents, so I don't understand how they're expecting her to get preg-nant." Jungeun pretends to cough in between the word. The two laugh loudly.

  
"So..." Jungeun suddenly has a wave of shyness in her system, she softly squeezes the other Queen's hands. Cute, Jinsol thinks.

"Leave it to me, I'll prepare the marriage and everything else. Just tell me when your whole city is ready to attend, alright?" Jinsol removes one of her hands holding Jungeun's and lightly pats her cheek.

"Yes, I will."

"Tell Sooyoung that I'm sorry, in advance." Jinsol jokes.

"Oh stop it Jindori, she's the first one who suggested you out of all the other kings and queens anyway. We absolutely trust you!"

Jinsol smiles at her words, mentally thanking Sooyoung for trusting her.

"Servants! Please escort Queen Jungeun to her carriage!" Jinsol shouts for her servants guarding in the main entrance.

"You don't have to do this, Jinsol!"

"And why not? You're gonna be my wife soon so I need to start taking care of you already." Jinsol smirks playfully, receiving a slap on her arm from the other queen.

Jinsol watches her get farther away and she walks back to her throne when the doors finally close. She lazily sits and takes a deep sigh.

"I can't believe that you actually agreed to do this, your highness." Jihan suddenly returns.

"Why?" Jinsol straightens her sitting posture.

"You're hurting yourself."

"I'm not, Jihan."

"You love Queen Jungeun so much, but you know that she won't reciprocate those feelings back! She's been in love with Sooyoung ever since."

"I know"

"So why did you still allow that? There's two other kings and a queen to marry her, my Queen.."

"Yes I love her, but she didn't just choose me out of nowhere, Jihan. She chose me for a reason. She trusts me to a great extent, also Sooyoung. As her best friend, I will prove that I am and will be reliable forever. I'm not doing this for my feelings, but this is for the benefit of the Kim Kingdom and their people. We are one in this empire."

"With all due respect, you're really something else, your highness, in a good way." Jihan sighs.

Jinsoul just laughs at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The marriage went successfully. The Kim kingdom eventually merged to become part of the Jung Kingdom. Everyone surprisingly cheered for the newly-wed Queens. It was already night time and Jinsol had asked Sooyoung if she wanted to stay the night with them and take care of Jungeun. The latter politely refused the offer as she had duties to accomplish. This leaves her entrusting Jinsol to protect Jungeun.

"Jindori" Jungeun suddenly calls her.

The two were already laying down on their bed. Jungeun's arm snaked around Jinsol's waist and her head resting on Jinsoul's chest as the older lightly rested her hand on Jungeun's shoulder.

The both of them and Jiwoo were close friends since they were kids, these things were completely normal to them, so yes. This is definitely FRIENDLY cuddling.

"Hmm?" Jinsol hums in response.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jinsoul looks down at Jungeun, only seeing the top of her head.

"For agreeing to this marriage. Me and Sooyoung are so thankful for you. You're the only one we trust, to be honest."

"No Jungie, I should thank you both for trusting me. I'm still surprised at how Sooyoung agreed for you to marry someone else."

"You're my best friend, so of course she'd agree. If it was another person from another kingdom, it would take her weeks to think about it." Jungeun chuckles.

Jinsol laughs and begins to brush her fingers through Jungeun's brunette locks, making the younger fall asleep in her arms.

_'Are you seeing this? Mom, Dad? I finally married someone I love, she even has the royal bloodline!'_ Jinsoul smiles at her thoughts

_'But of course, she doesn't love me back. I know you're a bit sad for me up there, but don't worry. I will not do anything bad to these two. I'm doing this for their city, I'm helping them. I'd be so selfish to claim Jungeun!'_

Jinsol's smile turns into one with sadness. She eventually falls asleep after. Brushing Jungeun's hair slowly coming to a stop.

  
"Jindori!" Jungeun runs to Jinsol who was sightseeing on their balcony.

"What brings you here?" Jinsol turns around and sees a happy Jungeun.

"Sooyoung asked if I could spend her vacation days together, starting this Saturday!" Jungeun was jumping like a child in her place right now, making Jinsol laugh.

"Of course, Jungie! I'll make sure to keep the both of you hidden! Be careful alright?"

Jungeun smiles and pulls Jinsol by the waist, kissing her cheek (this is definitely normal for the three best friends). Jinsol slightly blushes at her actions, but it's a good thing when Jungeun nuzzles her face into the older's neck, not seeing the blush slowly taking over the Queen's whole head.

Jinsol has been allowing her wife to see Sooyoung whenever she had the chance to, having faith in her knights to protect the girl from being seen by the citizens. The people of the kingdom questioned about her wife's absence one time, and Jinsol informed that Jungeun was 'always working inside the castle and preferred to spend most of her time there.' The citizens seem to believe her so they did not question anything further. Queen Jung is used to mostly spending her time in the castle, alone. She wishes Jungeun was with her, but why would she be so greedy? Jungeun was never hers to begin with anyway.

  
"Thank you for taking care of her while I was gone for my duties, your highness." Sooyoung bows in front of Jinsol, but the Queen stops her by tapping her shoulders.

"You don't need to be so respectful, Sooyoung. Thank you once again for trusting me. Now go ahead, Jungeun's there outside the castle, waiting for you. She misses you a lot!" The both of them laughed and waved goodbye to each other.

Sooyoung opens the doors and outside reveals a standing Jungeun, immediately hugging the general, who carries her to their horse as the doors close by themselves.

Jinsol chuckles and goes to her shared bedroom with Jungeun, sitting on the chair of her desk. She begins to write in her diary.

_I allowed Jungeun to meet General Sooyoung once again. Seeing her expression light up whenever the warrior arrives is utterly adorable. Mom, Dad, do you think I'm doing my job as a Queen well? I know you value my feelings the most but I guess I decided to choose my responsibility over how I felt. I could've rejected Jungeun's offer. Jihan was right, I'm hurting myself yet the lives of our citizens matter more than my feelings for the Queen._

_Isn't it funny? You told me to marry someone who I love dearly, and it's even a miracle how I fell in love with a Royal blood. Nevertheless, Sooyoung loves her. The General deserves her as they've been feeling the same for each other unlike I, who's the only that is attracted._

_I guess I do need to be loved, but I think being loved as a friend is enough for me. Not everyone is destined to meet someone who would romantically love them back. Mom and Dad, you do not need to worry about me, for I have already accepted my fate. It would be useless to fight against it anyway._

Jinsol closes the book. She removes her boots and her heavy cloak, slipping herself under the covers. Feeling the emptiness of their bed once again.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter compared to the others:,((
> 
> Since I feel guilty, I promise that the next chapters are longer!
> 
> What do you guys think of the story by the way? I'm really looking forward to how you think the story would develop!
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading this story, I really appreciate it! I'm sorry if I have any grammatical or spelling errors, I only get to work on this whenever it's late at night, so please excuse my tiredness taking over my head and getting in the story sometimes, hehe.
> 
> Have a great day everyone!
> 
> -K


	4. Chapter 4

With that, Jungeun and Sooyoung successfully manage to meet each other, spending their vacation happily without anyone seeing them.

"Is Queen Jinsol taking care of you, my love?"

Sooyoung asks Jungeun, the latter hugging her from behind as they ride their horse.

"Of course she is, she's my best friend and she's been really taking care of the kingdom well. Thanks to her, everyone has a job in the city now!"

"Queen Jinsol is really one of the most dependable people I have met. She does deserve her role as the Queen." Sooyoung lets out.

"Heyyyy, I'm the queen as well! How about me?" Jungeun playfully pouts.

"Of course you deserve your role, my love. Even after your reign finishes, you'll still be the Queen in my eyes."

Jungeun cringes at her lover and pretends to vomit. The both of them laugh as they arrive at the small village far away from the empire, where no one knows their identities.

It's been three weeks, three weeks of the couple's vacation. Jungeun was happy, finally spending time with General Sooyoung again after a long time. Sooyoung always needed to report and guard the Ha Kingdom because she is of course, the general of the knights, and she is one of the leaders that their people loved and followed sincerely. Jungeun understood her situation, so she never doubted the warrior.

Jungeun's doubt went to herself instead. The queen had been feeling different things lately for her best friend and wife, Queen Jinsol. The two needed to be around each other since they were obviously married, and they needed to keep the kingdom peaceful. Jungeun started to notice the littlest details of Jinsol's personality and attitude towards everyone and her. The Queen always made sure that Jungeun was by her side whenever they roamed around the city, she often tried to entertain her wife by talking to her whenever she saw her getting tired from inspecting the area. If this didn't work, she would leave the job to her guards and take Jungeun back home to rest.

Jungeun saw that Jinsol is indeed, very compassionate. Unlike what she saw from the other monarchs, Jinsol treated every citizen as if they were her own family. She loved to engage in conversations with everyone, listening attentively to the elder's suggestions for the kingdom and the children's fun stories. The woman never seemed to get tired of all the talks being thrown at her.

Queen Kim Jungeun hated to admit it, but she does feel some type of way for Jinsol. At first, she thought that the sudden butterflies in her stomach were just appreciation for her wife's hard work and caring attitude, but as days passed by, she felt the admiration for Jinsol starting to grow deeper. She realized that she was slowly falling for the Queen herself. In Jungeun's part, even if she was Jinsol's wife by law, catching feelings for her was wrong. She is supposed to love Sooyoung, the one who she really got into a connection with. Marrying Jinsol was for saving her own kingdom, and she chose her because she was her best friend and she was definitely reliable, while the other royalties were strangers to her.

As soon as Sooyoung had informed Jungeun about her vacation, she took this as an opportunity to sort her feelings out, whether she still loved the general or if she already saw and admired Jinsol more than the best friend way, and it was the latter.

Jungeun did in fact love Sooyoung, but Jinsol was taking over every single bit of the queen's mind. The general's usual compliments and touches did not feel special to her anymore. Jungeun thought that this vacation would lead her back to staying loyal with her lover, but in this case, Jinsol had already won her heart over. Jungeun knew that it was wrong to hide this. She did not want to hurt Sooyoung.

So she decided to talk things out with her.

"Soo..." Jungeun looks at Sooyoung next to her, who was roasting food as they sat near the campfire.

"What is it, my love?" The taller one was too focused with her task to look at Jungeun. The queen holds her cheek and turns her face to her direction, making the warrior look into her eyes.

"I think my most feared event has already happened."

"Is that so?" Sooyoung chuckles, knowing what Jungeun meant.

"You aren't mad?" Jungeun tilts her head, shocked at the reaction her lover gave her.

Sooyoung interlocks their fingers together,

"Why would I be? It's your feelings, Jungeun. You are married anyway, so it isn't wrong to love Queen Jinsol."

"But still, it was us first."

"Jungeun, I know. I know that we were in a relationship first, but you should know that it is Queen Jinsol who loved you even before we met."

"W-what?" Jungeun stutters

"How did you not notice her eyes filled with admiration every time you both were together? When I first met you, you were with the Queen and Princess Jiwoo. The three of you kept goofing around, but Jinsol always stole glances on you. It would be a joke to say that she didn't have feelings for you!"

"Oh...really?"

"Mhm, so it's alright my love. She's the one who deserves you. I had already accepted it, but she kept encouraging me to meet you, and that's that. I was so confused on why she did not want to express those feelings, but I did not want to show disrespect, so I decided to keep my mouth shut."

"Sooyoung, I'm so sorry." Jungeun apologizes, the taller exaggeratedly shaking her head.

"You do not need to be, my love! No one can control their feelings. It's good that you were honest with me!"

The silence fills the air after a few hours. The two finished eating and decided to get inside their tiny, temporary cottage since it was already getting dark.

"Do you want to go back to the castle? I'll drop you off." The general suggests.

"I would love to, but let it wait until tomorrow. It's already midnight." Jungeun embraces Sooyoung.

"I guess this is my last day as your lover. Please treat Queen Jinsol well, she loves you very much."

Sooyoung kisses Jungeun's forehead for the last time after the girl hummed in her shoulders.

Sooyoung never failed to notice Jinsol's actions. Whenever she asked the former princess about Jungeun, the sadness and defeat on her face could be seen. She noticed this and she realized that she had a competitor to win the girl's heart. She expected the Queen to fight for her, but she surprisingly did not.

Instead, the Queen always encouraged Sooyoung to talk to Jungeun, which she found slightly odd. She told the General all of her hobbies and likes, and things that no one should do if they didn't want Jungeun to get mad. Sooyoung was confused, because from the way Jinsol behaved around Jungeun, she was sure that the Queen was in love with her. But why would she tell her all of these?

Sooyoung found the answer to her question. One day, she bumped into Jinsol who was eating in one of the street's restaurants, and the girl offered her to join her table.

_"How are you and my best friend Jungeun?" the curious Jinsol asks, giggling._

_"Um...nothing's been developed yet, I guess."_

_"Oh come on Sooyoung! You both should really wake up from your slumbers."_

_"What do you mean, princess?"_

_"She's in love with you Sooyoung! I'm sure about that. Ask her! Get your chance, general! She loves you back!" Jinsol was excited_

_"Oh"_

Now she knew why Jinsol made herself as her wingman. That time, Jungeun loved her back. Jinsol must've noticed this, so she kept cheering for Sooyoung and telling her all her best friend's likes and dislikes. Sooyoung knew that Jinsol decided to quit and let her win. She felt guilty, but thanks to Jinsol's sacrifice, she managed to have a joyful relationship with the one she loves, Jungeun.

Sooyoung was the one who told Jungeun to marry Jinsol instead of picking the other four royalties because she did trust Jinsol a lot. Sooyoung knew that Jinsol was the one who Jungeun deserved. She loved Jungeun dearly, but Jinsol was the one who was there for her ever since the beginning. Jinsol risked her reputation for allowing Jungeun to secretly meet her. Jinsol has done a lot for them. She still accepted to do these things even if she knew that she was hurting herself. Sooyoung knows that Jinsol is the person who puts other people's emotions on top of her own.

Jinsol wanted Jungeun to be happy. Even if she was not the source of it, she's fine with everything as long as she sees her smiling. Sooyoung didn't want Jinsol to live like this, she deserved her own happiness after all of these sacrifices. The Queen always hid her true emotions behind a smile.

This was why instead of her being jealous, Sooyoung was relieved. Jinsol finally has someone to love her back, and Jungeun finally has someone who would protect her and give her the love that she deserved.

Jinsol and her servants were just greeting the citizens as she took her stroll in the streets of the kingdom when a sudden explosion was heard from afar.

Everyone was in complete panic, the guards went to shield Jinsol, but she stopped and ordered them to call all the other kingdoms and guards to protect the Jung-Kim kingdom and the others to assemble at the main meeting point. Jinsol sprinted all the way to the castle, quickly putting on her armor and arriving at the meeting point of the warriors.

"It seems that we have not received a threat, but an attack from the German invaders this time. We do not have any strategy planned, so all we can do is figure everything out during the main battle. For the Shin Empire!" Jinsol raises her sword, all of the other warriors shout in return,

"FOR THE SHIN EMPIRE!"

The explosion was terrifyingly loud as it had also reached to where Jungeun and Sooyoung were staying.

"Soo...what was that?" Jungeun asks as they were already packing to go back to the city.

"It's from the kingdom, we need to go there now!"

The two quickly finished packing their things and they jumped on their horse, instructing it to sprint as fast as it can to arrive quickly.

_Jinsol, please be safe_ , Jungeun thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinsol was already in the warfield, with the three other saviors. Sooyoung was still far away from the destination, and that would be dangerous because Sooyoung was the best swordswoman and she is the main warrior who is capable of controlling all the invader's attacks.

The whole battlefield was in complete chaos. Explosions and arrows were thrown all over the place. Bodies were getting killed each second.

"When is Sooyoung...getting...here!" Heejin struggles to speak as she was slaying the invaders.

"I don't know...if she doesn't arrive, we won't be able to hold in any longer!" Minhyung replies as he aims and shoots arrows with poison injected in them.

Jinsol was attacking their enemies when Jungeun and Jiwoo's brother, Taehyung, who had joined to fight as well, scooted over and stuck his back on Jinsol.

"What is it?" Jinsol shouts so he could hear her.

"Your highness, General Sooyoung has arrived, but she was seen with Queen Jungeun on her horse!"

"I know that she's with my wife! Can you handle these people by yourself? I need to go to them as soon as possbile!"

"Following your orders, your highness. Now please run as I take over!"

Jinsol ducks down and begins to sprint on her way back to the castle, slaying the enemies when they try to get closer to her. She quickly swerves and avoids the trees, then she arrives, meeting Jungeun and Sooyoung.

"My Queen? What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in the battlefield?" Sooyoung questions Jinsol who was still panting.

"I was fighting, but now, we have to go there! We need your help!" Jinsoul manages to blurt out.

"You could have just sent a servant!"

"Everyone's out there, General! We could not fight everyone, so I had no choice but to send all of the other knights, only leaving twenty in the castle because we are already losing a lot of them!"

"Alright! I will go back, but please stay with Queen Jungeun!" Sooyoung requests.

"Wha-"

"Twenty servants is a lot, but they aren't enough to protect her. She needs you right now! Remember, you're still her wife! Also, you both are the Queens, you need to stay alive!"

Sooyoung rides on her horse again and runs off, heading to the warzone.

Jinsol doesn't waste time anymore. She immediately grabs Jungeun's hand and they both run inside the castle, the taller slamming the doors shut.

"Jungeun, why did you come back? You could've stayed and just let Sooyoung go here! You're the Queen and it's dangerous for you to just show up!"

Jungeun ignores Jinsol's words and hugs her tightly, tugging her cloak in her hands. Jinsol froze for a moment, but she calmed down and embraced the younger back.

"I was worried about you." Jungeun lets go of the hug and clasps both of Jinsol's hands.

"Why?"

"Jinsol are you in your senses? I'm your wife, why would I not?"

"Sooyoung."

"No"

"What?"

"Not anymore."

"How?"

"I couldn't spend my time with her like how I usually did. Her love didn't excite me anymore. I didn't feel the same as I used to and I often thought about you instead. Now if you're still acting stupid and confused about what I'm trying to say, I will smack you in the head."

"Geez, just say that you finally love me back so I can understand. I love you too!" Jinsol laughs

"You know that I'm not that type of per-" Jungeun gets interrupted by Jihan, loudly knocking the main door.

"My Queens, we need to evacuate now! Some of the invaders have destroyed the castle's walls!"

Jihan shouts when Jinsol opens the door.

She was right because as soon as the Queen pulled it open, the protective walls were crumbling and the enemies had already started attacking the twenty servants and went running in their direction.

"Take Jungeun to the underground chamber! Keep her safe while I deal with these rats! I'll be sure to come back."

"But Jinsol, you can't just go now!"

"Not now my ass, twenty guards aren't enough against a horde of invaders."

"Jinsol!"

"I promise, I'll go there! Let Jihan take care of you for now, please." Jinsol caresses her cheek

"Alright, please be careful."

"I will Jungie, thank you."

The two share a quick hug before they go their separate ways.

Jinsol starts swinging her sword again, killing every attacker who got in her way. As she fought, she saw the four other saviors and their enemies nearing the castle.

"Hello again, my Queen! It looks like the battlefield has shifted to your castle! It may sound disrespectful, but this is great!" Heejin chuckles while she stabs an invader.

"How is that great?!" Taehyung asks, who's dodging every fist directed at him, surprised at what the woman just said.

"She means that the Queen...would go off and rage because she doesn't want...her castle...to be destroyed." Minhyung talks as he aims his arrows again. using his bow and releasing them.

"Just look at her right now..." Heejin points her sword to make the saviors glance at Jinsol's direction while she kicks her enemy in the face.

"Oh god..." is the only thing that came out of their mouths.

Jinsol was usually a calm fighter, just swinging her sword around since she was great and properly trained using it, but since the Germans broke into the castle's barriers and decided to fight there, she wasn't having any of it anymore.

She was now screaming at every swing she made, hitting every enemy with her sword. Jinsol didn't even bother to protect herself with her shield anymore as she was shoving it into their faces.

"I worked hard...to renovate this castle!" Jinsol shouts.

"You can't.just.barge.in here.and.des.troy.my.house!!." She synchronizes her words with each swing of her sword.

Thanks to the Germans destroying the castle's protective walls, the saviors (with the help of Jinsol's fury), finally executed all the enemies, and arrested all those who surrendered.

Once the coast was clear, Jinsol plopped herself to the ground, lying down and letting out a scream.

"I told you that the Queen would be mad." Heejin chuckles once again.

"Don't be so disappointed, your highness. At least the walls were the only ones that got destroyed, not the castle itself." Minhyung tries to comfort the raven-haired woman who was tired.

Sooyoung, who was silent the whole time, reaches her hand out for Jinsol to sit. Jinsol accepts it and stands up again. She tells all of them to go back and check on their respective kingdoms, everyone agreeing except Sooyoung, who chose to stay for a while.

"Did she tell you?" Sooyoung asks as they were the only ones left in the area. Jinsol nods.

"I'm sorry." The Queen apologizes.

"No no, please don't be, your highness. You should be happy that she finally feels the same. I have to say that you love her more than I do."

"Do I?" Jinsol lets out a shy, quiet giggle

"Of course! If I were in your position and Jungeun asked me to marry her with only me having feelings, I'd be a coward and recommend her to another king. I cannot stand being hurt!"

The two laugh together. Jinsol turns her head and sees Jungeun running to the both of them while Jihan is trying to catch up.

"Heyyy!!!" Jungeun stops running to stand in front of them.

"Heavens! Queen Jungeun was so excited to see the both of you when the servant told us that the battle has finished and you both were thankfully alive." Jihan the advisor breathlessly speaks as she places her hands on her knees, her lungs desperately searching for oxygen.

"Uh..." Jinsol tenses at the awkward situation. The three were just standing still while looking at each other.

"Jungeun, I know you want to hug her first. Don't be shy. I told you that as soon as we arrive here, you will stay with Queen Jinsol." Sooyoung laughs seeing the other two blush.

Jungeun still hugs Sooyoung first, but her hug was obviously longer with Jinsol. She was about to kiss Jinsol when the older one stopped her.

"Not now, Jungie! I just came back from war!" Jinsol tried to stretch her neck away from Jungeun who kept trying to plant kisses all over her face. Sooyoung and Jihan laughed at Jinsol's troubled expression.

"Let's get the both of you healed now, you must be wounded a lot." Jihan calls the servants to guide them to the castle. The four of them started walking back to the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm really sorry if you think the updates are short;(( I have a pretty busy schedule right now and I have tons of requirements to submit so I hope y'all understand. I promise I'll update the next chapter after about 2 days.
> 
> By the wayyy, the story is almost finished! Please comment your thoughts on it so far and if you see mistakes, feel free to correct me! I appreciate it a LOT. English isn't really a language that I'm good in so I'm trying hard to improve hehe.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all have an amazing day and stay safe!
> 
> \- K


	6. Chapter 6

Sooyoung did have bruises and scratches on her limbs. The metal armor on her wore off after fighting so much. Jinsol however, didn't suffer any bruises, or that was what she thought.

"My queen! Jinsol, are you okay?!" Jihan bends down to Jinsol, who suddenly drops down to the ground.

Jungeun and Sooyoung also followed, trying to help Jinsol up, but the Queen refused. Jinsol tried to look for the pain she felt on her body. She kept touching her arms and legs and finally stopped at her stomach, feeling the pain.

"Really? Did this have to happen?" Jinsol winces at the pain, seeing the needle stabbing her stomach.

"Oh god! Please tell the doctor to come here immediately!" Jungeun instructs one of the servants.

Sooyoung gently lifts Jinsol's cloak and takes a closer look at the needle in her.

"Oh no..." was all that the General could say.

"What's happening? Is she alright? Jinsol, you can still heal right?" Jungeun was already starting to panic

"Does it look like I know?" Jinsol tries to laugh it off

"This is no time for jokes! You need to stay alive!" The tears were forming in Jungeun's eyes.

The doctor arrived and Jinsol was immediately taken to her bed. Everyone was silent, waiting for him to finish his observations.

"We can already just take the needle out, your highness. But this is poisonous and it seems to have spread all over your system already." The doctor says.

"You can still touch her though, the poison won't spread as only the inside of her body is affected."

"I know. It seems that it's been in there for a while and the pain only hit now." Jinsol sighs.

"That was the needle that killed my father..." Sooyoung says, "we only realized that he had been poisoned when he was getting weaker. I believe that there's no cure for this..."

"Can't we try? We could still stop the poison from spreading, right?" Jungeun was still filled with hope.

"I'm afraid not, my queen. Everyone who has been stabbed with this needle, dies. It would be a miracle if she stayed alive. She only has a few hours left before the poison completely numbs her body." The doctor finished slowly removing the object from Jinsol, wrapping her waist in bandages to cover her lightly bleeding stomach.

Everyone apart from Jungeun exits the bedroom, leaving the two Queens looking at each other.

"I wish this was a dream." Jungeun cries, making her wife laugh softly.

"Come here and let me hold you before I fall asleep."

"Don't say that!" Jungeun lies next to Jinsol and she rests her head on the older's chest.

She carefully wraps her arm around Jinsol, not wanting to touch her wound. Jinsol holds the arm, softly stroking it with her thumb.

"This is the worst timing I have ever experienced in my whole life." Jinsol laughs again.

"How are you so calm? Jinsol, you're dying!" Jungeun lifts herself up from Jinsol's chest and looks at her, her elbow on the mattress supporting her body.

"Exactly. I'm dying and I can't change that anyway. It's useless, Jungie." Jinsol tucks the hair behind Jungeun's ear which was covering her face.

"Why do you have to go when I already feel the same for you?" Jungeun breaks the comfortable silence they were in while they were holding each other.

"It's okay Jungie, at least I'm here, still alive when you realized."

"You should've told me back then. I always kept talking about Sooyoung without knowing how you felt, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to repent for. Also, I was never mad at the both of you. It's off but I was actually happy because you seemed so energetic whenever you guys were together."

_Two hours, Jinsoul was starting to weaken._

"I think I'm the one who's stupid." Jungeun giggles.

"Stupid for what?"

"You never stopped helping me whenever I needed it. You were always by my side, really. I even remember the time when I got lost in one of the streets and you sent almost half of the guards just to search for me."

"You're the queen Jungeun, of course I'd send most of the guards, I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you."

"Greasy."

"I'm serious."

"Anyway, all those things you did made my heart flutter, but I shrugged it off because I thought it was just me being overwhelmed."

"Turns out you were falling for me before you even knew it." Jinsol still teases her despite feeling a bit lightheaded.

_Four hours, the two were still together. Jinsol begins to have difficulty speaking._

"Jungie"

"Yes?"

"I'm starting to get numb already."

"Wha-"

Jinsol tries her best to lift her head up, sealing her lips with Jungeun's. If she had difficulty telling her how much she loved her, then kissing her passionately would explain it all. The wives let go after some time, Jungeun was crying once again.

"Don't cry, Jungie. I'm still here."

Jungeun embraces Jinsol tightly and she sobs, as if someone would steal her wife from her. Jinsoul softly giggles as she hugs Jungeun back.

_Five hours, Jinsol was nearing her death_

Jihan, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, and the other three saviors were standing by the doorframe, watching the two wives say their last words to each other.

"Jungie...r-read my diary...inside my cab-cabinet. That...it will explain ev-everything, the words I couldn't t-tell you..."

"Alright, Jindori." Jungeun tries to speak strongly through her cries, "I'm so sorry, Jinsol. Seven years of being married, seven years of you protecting me and sacrificing yourself, yet I only realize and get to express my love back for five hours."

"Don't cry, Jungie. Five hours...it-it may be short for you...but that is more than enough for m-me." Jinsol holds Jungeun's hand.

Everyone who was listening also began to weep, except for Jinsol. The smile never escaped the dying Queen's lips.

"Keep...th-the kingdom safe"

"Yes, I will, Jinsol. I promise."

"Always stay...with Sooyoung..."

"Jinsol..."

"Let her protect you..please." Jungeun could only nod at Jinsol's request

They kiss for the last time. Jinsol's eyes were already closing. Everyone could only watch.

"I love you, Jungie." Jinsol manages to whisper

"I love you too, thank you, Jinsol" Jungeun wears a smile filled with pain and acceptance.

Jinsol finally gets to rest. Her eyes shut, consciousness gone. Only her legendary story left to be spread around the world.


	7. Epilogue

"Jungie, no! Don't do that! Oh god...you're adding too much water!" Jinsol tries to tell Jungeun, the other queen not listening to her.

"I guess this is alright!" Jungeun laughs as she happily pours the soup to a bowl

"No it's not! Who allowed you to cook? Where is madam Joohyun?" Jinsol was screaming, but Jungeun still did not listen.

Jinsol decides to go to Yerim, who was in the dining hall, waiting for the most tasteless meal that's about to come to her table. Jinsol passes and runs through the walls, panicking because of what Jungeun cooked for her daughter.

Yes, I know. How did Jungeun get a daughter?

Jungeun always went to an adoption center in the Kang Kingdom where the Queen herself established, with Sooyoung and two other servants as well as her dog named Dori tagging along. She was disappointed because the King was selling these orphans, and she believes that no human deserves to be used for money. She forced the king to stop with the greed of wealth and think about how these kids would feel if they found out about how they were being sold as "products." Jungeun had said this in a threatening way, scaring the king, so he allowed her to change his rules.

Jinsol, being the ghost she is, followed her everywhere. I mean, who else would she go to? By following her wife, she wasn't the creepy stalker type. Even if Jungeun wouldn't know, Jinsol still decided to respect her privacy when she needed it.

Jungeun always played with the kids in the center, as usual. She always made time to visit the place. However this time, she came here to adopt someone who she really wanted to take care of. The child's name was Choi Yerim. Unfortunately, the girl's parents died fighting in the same war Jinsol had passed away in. The baby was found in her parents' secret hideout.

_Heejin and her fellow samurais were searching in the forest just in case there were still people who needed to be rescued, then the mother and father were found._

_"Miss and Mister Choi?! What happened to you? Where's your baby?!" Heejin was shocked when she saw her fellow samurais lying on the ground, turning pale._

_"Please...save my d-daughter." The mother was struggling to speak. She and her husband were shot with poison needles, the same object that Jinsol had been attacked with. Sadly, her husband was already lying lifeless._

_"Where is she?"_

_"The hideout...you as-assigned us..."_

_Heejin immediately instructed her fellows to take the two back to the kingdom. The mother softly tugged Heejin's sleeve, making the samurai stop as she was about to run to the hideout._

_"save...Yerim" were the only words she could mutter before continuing to lose her consciousness._

_'Yerim.' Heejin made sure to remember that name._

_She quickly hurried to the hideout and busted the door open, seeing the baby Yerim swaddled in a cloth. She was placed on the bed and gladly, she was safe and not crying. Heejin carried the infant in her arms, heading back to the Kang Kingdom to inform the king about the situation._

_Heejin strongly opposed the King's idea of selling the babies, but this was the only safest option for the children who had lost their parents and loved ones in the traumatic attack. She felt sorry for doing this._

Thanks to Jungeun, no one needed to be sold anymore.

Jungeun saw Yerim and the girl was already six years old. She noticed her specifically for the fact that she seemed to enjoy playing with the Queen's dog, Dori. Every time Jungeun visited the adoption center, the two would immediately run to each other and play catch. Jungeun started to like the young girl because of her happy personality, so she finally decided to adopt her. Her advisor was against this first, because now in the Jung-Kim Kingdom, they absolutely valued the Royal bloodline.

After Jinsol's death, Jungeun was the only one responsible for ruling the kingdom. Jihan resigned as an advisor and became a mayor of one of the towns in the area. An advisor back then of Jungeun, named Park Chaewon, returned to her duty. She was Jungeun's advisor back then, before she was enthroned and merged with the Jungs'. Compared to Han Jihyo (Jihan's real name), this advisor needed a little more convincing whenever Jungeun suggested her plans. The two would also involve a little bickering, which honestly stressed the both of them out.

_"Not to be disrespectful my Queen, but you cannot adopt someone who does not have royal blood." Chaewon starts_

_"Didn't you say Jiwoo and Taehyung was there anyway? Also, you even allowed me to marry Jinsol." Jungeun sneers_

_"My queen, that was before princess Jiwoo announced to us that she had interest in women. Also, prince Taehyung does not seem to be interested in earning a higher position for the kingdom." Chaewon rolls her eyes._

_"Who cares about Royal blood anyway? I mean you do, but if I were to speak the truth, it would be better to actually find someone who is capable of ruling the kingdom instead of just passing it down to a family member who barely even has experience."_

_"..."_

_"Why so silent? I'm correct, aren't I?" the Queen smirks, irritating her advisor._

_"I'll let you pass this time."_

_"Let me pass what? I'm still the Queen, Chaewon. The decisions are in my hands. You're only here to guide me, but instead of doing that, you disagree with everything I plan."_

_"My apologies, your highness."_

_"And you're suddenly sorr-"_

_"Alright, you win! Are you happy now? I'm just following your father's rules." Chaewon loses it._

_"Chaewon, I said I'M the Queen. You're supposed to be following my rules now, and don't you notice how happier the people are now compared to when my dad was on the throne?"_

_Chaewon realizes her mistake, but instead of apologizing, she excuses herself and leaves her position next to the Queen._

_Jungeun lets out a heavy, relieved sigh. 'This girl has good intentions, but she's too obedient, gosh.' Jungeun thinks._

Anyway, Jungeun came to adopt Yerim, and before we get to that, have you ever wondered how the dog and the little girl suddenly became close?

_Yerim was busy playing with her friends. They were throwing small balls, trying to knockout the dummies they had sewn with the help of the caretakers. Yerim threw one a little too strongly and it landed far away in the trees, making the girl walk to look for it._

_The same ball passed through Jinsol's body from behind, and the ghost was confused. She wondered where it came from. Looking around, she saw little girls holding the same thing, and she wanted to return it. But dammit, she's still a ghost, and of course, ghosts can't touch things. Now she had an idea. She walked to her dog, Dori, who was standing next to Jungeun. Apparently, the dog could see and hear her, so it became easier for Jinsol to execute her plan._

_"Hey, hey, Dori! Follow me!" Jinsol called his attention, the dog seeing her and getting all giddy and excited._

_"Now what's making you so hyper? Do you want to play with the kids, Dori?" Jungeun notices the dog who's playing by himself, she pets him._

_"Just nod and go, quickly quickly!" Jinsol didn't want to waste time, worrying that the ball could get stolen._

_Dori follows Jinsol to the ball. He gets excited again and he grabs it using his mouth._

_"Return this ball to the kids there, Dori!" Jinsol points at the girls who were still throwing the other balls at the dummies. The dog follows and he starts to walk, stopping when a random little girl stood in front of him._

_"Oh..hi there puppy! I think that ball you're biting is mine?" Yerim giggles when she sees the dog tilt his head._

_"Give it to her Dori! I think she owns it." Jinsol instructs Dori and the dog releases his grip on the ball, nudging it towards Yerim with his snout._

_"Thank you puppy! Oh, do you want to play catch with me then?" Yerim suggests, imitating a throw for the dog to understand. Dori gets hyper once again, making Yerim and Jinsol laugh._

_"Go Dori, play with the little kid!" Jinsol smiles._

_Dori's tail begins to waddle and Yerim throws the ball energetically, with the dog running after it._

_Jinsol leaves the two and goes to Jungeun who was still entertaining the other kids._

_"Why don't you just adopt someone Jungie?" Jinsol kneels next to her wife, as if she could hear her._

From there, Yerim and Dori became best friends. Jungeun found out after following Dori one day, seeing the girl who she now is going to take care of.

"Mom..." Yerim speaks, her voice a little shaky.

("Oh no..." Jinsol knew what was gonna happen, seeing the princess's reaction after she tasted the soup Jungeun made.)

"Yes, Yerimmie? Anything wrong?" Jungeun sweetly smiles as she asks her daughter.

"What is this supposed to be...?" Yerim swirls her spoon in the bowl, making a tiny soup tornado out of it.

"It's tomato bisque soup! I made it for you sweetie. Why, Does it taste bad?" Jungeun begins to worry

"Ehm..."

Jungeun doesn't wait for her to answer and slurps her spoon filled with the meal, her head slowly rising up after to look at Yerim again.

"Oh..." the Queen turned red and she got flustered.

"Yerimmie, I'm so sorry"

"D-don't worry mom! It isn't that bad, I can still eat it!"

("And this is why you taste your food before serving it." Jinsol laughs noisily, not caring about how loud she was since no one could hear her anyway.)

Yerim wasn't sure if she was eating soup or scooping water. The said 'tomato bisque' soup had no taste at all. It was completely bland.

"I should've let Madam Joohyun prepare today's meal. I think I added too much water." Jungeun scratches her nape.

"It's alright mom! Eating food that has no taste is better than eating something awful after all! I think this is the best dish that you have made so far, mommy." Yerim tries to cheer her mother up, but instead sends her in complete shock.

Jinsol stopped laughing and her mouth was completely agape, surprised at what the princess just stated. She looks at Jungeun, whose eyes were wide open. She was as shocked as herself. Jinsol's sure if someone else had said this, Jungeun would tackle the hell out of them, but it was her daughter, Yerim. She even carried a bright smile while saying those words. Jungeun did not expect her daughter to unintentionally roast her, but she wasn't offended, thankfully. It was actually pretty hilarious for her.

"Are you saying that my food tastes bad?" Jungeun pouts, crossing her arms.

("I'm not sure if Yerim's actually the child here. Gosh, Jungie." Jinsol cringes but she still finds Jungeun adorable.)

"No no no no no mommy! I didn't mean that, but more like it could be better." Yerim smiles again, unintentionally roasting her mother for the second time.

Jinsol chokes on her saliva and laughs again, even harder than earlier.

Thanks to Yerim's grin that was like sunshine, Jungeun giggled. She decided to call Joohyun to cook another meal from her and the princess, earning a teasing glance from the maid. Jungeun slightly swats her away with her hands in embarrassment, the maid laughing as she goes to the kitchen to prepare a better, edible meal.

As they were waiting, Jungeun decided to start a conversation with her daughter.

"Yerimmie, do you remember Queen Jinsol?"

"Of course mommy, isn't she one of the five legendary saviors?" Yerim's face lights up from just hearing about Jinsol.

"Yes, dear! She's also my wife, remember?" Jungeun grins

"And my other mommy, even though she's already gone and I'm adopted..." the princess's voice slowly fades.

"Don't say that Yerimmie, I'm sure she'd love you if she was still here!" Jungeun tries to cheer Yerim up by patting her head. Yerim does brighten up again.

("I do love you Yerim, I really do. You make me and your mother so joyful with just your smile alone. I'd carry you around and play with you everyday if I were still alive." Jinsol softens.)

Yerim then blabbered about Jinsol's popular events and stories that she learned from her school, even remembering the one where the queen saved numerous people that fell off a ship from a sea storm, managing to stay underwater for an incredibly long amount of time. She looked up to the Queen so much, even if she already passed away. Jungeun smiled while she eagerly listened to Yerim. Joohyun had finished cooking and served the dishes to the both of them. They silently start digging in as usual.

"Mommy?" Yerim suddenly breaks the silence.

"Hm?" Jungeun hums as she chews her food

"Do you miss Queen Jinsol?" Jungeun swallows her food and smiles once again.

"Yes sweetie, I miss her a lot. She may be gone from us, but I'm sure that her soul is here to protect us from any danger."

"Are you saying that she's a ghost?!" Yerim gasps, making Jungeun chuckle.

"No sweetie! Ghosts aren't real of course, I meant that she's watching us from up there!" the mother and daughter giggle together, continuing their meal happily.

"Watching you is the only factual part." Jinsol wipes her tears, softly laughing, "If you only knew Jungie, if you only knew. I'll always be here with the both of you, until your very last breaths, or even past that. Maybe we could reunite again, we could stay and guard Yerim beside each other, we could wait for her together and finally be a complete family, but that's too soon. You both deserve to enjoy living first, because anyway, I'll always be waiting for the both of you in the afterlife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, you've finished the story!
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! I took one whole week of my late 11pm-3am nights and mornings to work on this, so I hope my efforts paid off well!
> 
> This actually started out as a oneshot, but it was so long I had to divide it in to chapters (and it ended up getting too short instead but oh well;)))
> 
> Please feel free to comment about your thoughts and feelings after this whole chaotic mess I've made:,)) You could also leave questions, I'll make sure to answer them!
> 
> If you have any corrections or suggestions to improve my writing, you can also comment! I take constructive criticism well, don't worry lol
> 
> I think it's safe to say that I'm gonna go back to writing, because I really enjoyed making this fanfic, and the ideas never stop coming into my brain.
> 
> I have a lot of plots in mind, so please wait for more fics to be published hehe! If you want to see more of my thoughts and updates you can go check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/loonathetiny_12) out:DD
> 
> Again, thank you so much for taking your time to finish this story, I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Anyways, have a great day everyone! New year is about to arrive, and I hope everything goes well despite the current pandemic stopping us to enjoy a normal life;((
> 
> Stay at home and be safe! Wear your masks, people, and don't forget to sanitize!
> 
> Bye bye💖💖💕💝💝
> 
> -K


End file.
